


EPISODE #401 - SCENE 01 - WOLF DREAM

by matthewalmd



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, direwolf, script, season four, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matthewalmd/pseuds/matthewalmd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idealistic first scene of Season Four of Game of Thrones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EPISODE #401 - SCENE 01 - WOLF DREAM

**Author's Note:**

> A Fan Made Screenplay for the very first scene of the upcoming Game of Thrones Season Four.

****

****

** GAME OF THRONES **

“Episode 401”

 

  

 

**SCENE 01 – WOLF DREAM**

A forest. It is quiet. Not a thing moves, except for the leaves blown by the wind. Suddenly, something big trips through the trees, running really fast.

We can see through the eyes of this animal. It is moving rapidly and nimbly.

We can feel the animal has four legs because of the way it moves.

After running for some time, it arrives at a stream. It looks at the water, at its own reflexion. It is a direwolf. Nymeria.

She steps at her own reflexion on the water as she starts crossing the stream.

Through her eyes, we can see many long white objects floating on the stream.

The direwolf reaches a specific long white thing and we can see it is a naked corpse. This specific corpse is a female and we can notice her long red head which is gone white at some parts.

The corpse’s throat has been cut deeply and there are several and long cuts on her face.

The direwolf drags the corpse with her mouth to dry land.

Some voices are heard and Nymeria looks up to see many men aproaching the place. She looks one more time at the woman’s face and then runs towards the forest one more time.

When she is entering the woods, she looks back to the woman and sees those men gathered around her.

She enters the forest.

Arya Stark wakes up.

**END SCENE 01**


End file.
